The invention relates to a waveguide oscillator for generating carrier waves in a waveguide having at least one semiconductor oscillating element and at least one transmitting antenna element.
Known waveguide oscillators for generating carrier waves in waveguides comprise a pole inserted into the waveguide, which functions as a transmitting/antenna element, and a semiconductor oscillating element that is inserted into the waveguide. The semiconductor oscillating element is arranged on the base for the waveguide inside area, and the pole is inserted between the housing surface of the semiconductor oscillating element and the opposite arranged waveguide surface, so that it can radiate freely into the waveguide inside area while in a perpendicular position. The semiconductor oscillating elements used in known waveguide oscillators are cased Gunn diodes, impatt diodes or similar, cased semiconductor elements, which can generate a HF oscillation when direct voltage is applied. With the known waveguide oscillators, the oscillator is adapted to the characteristic wave impedance of the waveguide by means of a quarter-wave short circuit. This short circuit consists of a waveguide segment that is closed off on one side and has a length of one fourth the wavelength of the carrier wave to be radiated. The pole with the semiconductor oscillating element is arranged at its open end. As a result of the production and assembly of the precision-mechanical parts, the known waveguide oscillators are relatively expensive. The semiconductor oscillating elements in the known waveguide oscillators can be used only as cased elements since they are affected by the contact pressure exerted by the pole. However, cased diodes are also very expensive when compared to non-cased chip diodes.